


Ghost

by komaexa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Multi, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaexa/pseuds/komaexa
Summary: Years of yearning have lead to nothing as you felt yourself disintegrate even after Thanos' departure.





	Ghost

Feeling the rushing urge of something crawling up your throat, it had already struck you that this was no ordinary attack. Some would end in itchy throats and if not that, a violent and tremendous coughing fit. The two never did you justice and always left you in a pile of scarlet red rose petals, fountains of tears and groans, mixed in with sobs and wailing.

It would occur every so often but with you being part of the avengers, sidetracking is the lat possible thing you would want and obviously the team’s downfall. You could never live with the guilt of your team losing and the core of the problem being you. The only person you felt connected to, enough to have shared this gut wrenching illness with was Bucky. He was good with being a silent yet loyal mouth.

You would find yourself spending half of your normally spent time with Bucky, sharing lunch and spare breaks. You two would converse about normal events incurring in your lives but always found that hole in your heart. That hole being the being who had caused this. 

Steve Rodgers. 

He was oblivious and he looked so content with everyone’s presence, you really didn’t want to bring everything down. Watching him spend time with some other, sharing fond smiles only racked outrageous coughs through your chest and left you tearful on the ground, caged with the feeling and sight of the red petals. It was so heart grieving.

A few months ago, during the first few stages of your experience with Hanahaki, you learnt that you had the kind that were of a “deep flame”. Like a deep flame, Rodgers set flame everything in his sight and lit everything in the world around him. For him, his comrades, for her.

Nights ended with you pitying yourself but it only took them a little bit of time to figure out your absence in most places, how you didn’t hop along with them in activities with your loud and blaring voice. It felt so disoriented and out of place, like someone had shifted the world around. They would spot you grabbing toast and some coffee in the morning but other than that, you were almost never there.

It was as if you were dead. A ghost, never there in the presence, physically, of anyone.You only held onto Bucky and what he has spared for you that he named “trust”. You didn’t want any of the others knowing of the disease, it would be a terrible bend in their future and would format their future in such a way that it would only invite unfortunate circumstances.

But one day, during the early hours of the sun being out in the vast sky, whilst everyone lay in bed sleeping, Rodgers stood near the ledge, resting his body upon the banister. He seemed to like the atmosphere, only until he heard noises of throwing up and choked up coughs. 

The red scarlet roses trailed behind you, creating a beautiful pattern as you walked into the floor, blood trickling from the side of your mouth.

“Help me, Steve. I don’t want to die..” was all you heard yourself say before your world cascaded into an abnormal darkness, feeling warmth and distant shouts.


End file.
